Tattered love
by undesired-artist
Summary: Intertwined by fate, lost siblings, learnt emotions, another chance to save the world, but how can you do that..alone? ((More on bio))
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Attention! I (sadly) DO NOT own any of FF8..*sigh* BUT anyway! I DO expect people to review my first ever fic!! *watches the reader* Yeah..that's right..YOU! Well..on with the show.. OH YEAH! And their parents are ALL alive...yes...thank you..wait that mean i have to make up names...aw dammit...--'  
  
Brief Desc on my bio. The usual pairs: Rin&Squall, Selphie&Irvine, Quistis&Seifer, Zell and the girl i'm working on fer him..I felt so bad for him just HAD too!  
  
Prolouge  
  
"It has been confirmed sir, Rinoa Heartilly is in fact a sorceress." the cloaked figure knealt down in front of his master.  
  
"Good..follow her. I want to know everything that she does, her friends, where she eats, sleeps, her parents, absolutely everything." A deeper voice chuckled, swishing the contents around in the crystal glass, "If anyone interferes..well you know what to do Nero, now go." a single wave of his hand sent his faithful servent away.  
  
This was just what he needed, if he did this right then everything would go smoothly in his work for Tempest. He would maybe even get a reward greater than usual, the blonde whip queen, as he had chosen to call her. He was fast on his feet, never letting them more than lightly touch the ground. He would help avenge his master's mother's death, no matter the costs.  
  
The sorcerer, by the name of Tempest, had taken leave of the great 'throne' he had been seated in. He stepped over to a small table with crimson velvet draped over the edges, two pictures rested upon it. One, of his dearest mother, the Sorceress Ultimecia, and the other, the clueless female mortal that would soon be his, Rinoa Heartilly. He smiled, "I will get revenge mother. I will carry on the family, I promise." he ran his fingers over the picture and smiled, a smile that could break even the warmest of hearts it was so cold. His sudden outbreak of laughter sounded through the darkened corridor's, outing any candles that had been lit.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Rinoa!" Julia's voice sounded from downstairs, "Rinoa Heartilly come down here right now!" her tone had taken on a hard edge. How she hated being like this but it was already 15 minutes past when they were sposed to leave.  
  
Rinoa showed herself at the top of the stairs, "Do I HAVE to go?" she asked for the 50th time that evening. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head an annoyed but beggin looked plastered on her face.  
  
"You know how important this is for your father, Please Rinoa?" Julia asked her daughter again, a saddened look on her face, but RInoa showed no signs of movment, "Get out into the car or your grounded, for a month." drastic times called for drastic measures.  
  
Rinoa sighed heavily and stomped down the stairs, "Fine, you win." she said walking past her mother and out the door, she was going to be in a bad mood the rest of the night and Julia knew it.  
  
The woman sighed and walked out after her, shutting the door to the car as it began to go. An eerie pair of eyes watched them leave, now would be a perfect time to get in. Slowly the holder of the eyes slipped through an open window upstairs and began looking for anything to give him any information of the girl and her family.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay! Prologe done..I know I know...it needs work..but it's the prologe..i didnt have the first chapter done so I did it in like...10 minutes..so sue me *it rains court orders* Damn my mouth..and Review!! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: I SADLY do not own any of the FFVIII charries...though I wish I had the money to buy one of them. Like Squall but I'm not going into that. THOUGH, I WILL introduce some of my own and some of my friends charries throughout the storyline. Have a blast.**

**And for the next question YES, I DID redo the chapter to make it have something to do with the prologue. I realized how stupid I had been. **

**Chapter One: The Bodyguard**

"Rinoa Heartilly! How could you do that!" The general's voice boomed through the mansion after they returned from the party that had taken place earlier that evening. "At a party with the Govenor! Of all the places you could have acted like a child, why there?" He followed his daughter as she retreated up the stairs.

"Terribly sorry, Dad." Rinoa spun around to face her father, "But I really didn't want to go in the first place because you embarass me, every single time. So, I figured why the hell not, I'll turn the tables." She glared hatefully at the man standing before her, the father she had once loved. Her words were full of spite as she spoke them, and there was the nagging feelings that she would regret them later. "You always make ME go and Lilly gets to stay home. It's not fair! Take HER next time, she's good at playing the General's daughter!" The teen spun back around and stalked hurriedly to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Caraway growled and turned back around, "Why is she like this? She gets away with too much! But no more. The girl has no idea how much danger she's in with this war right now. With Ultimecia being defeated and her followers still out attacking government officials.." He stomped back down the stairs and past his wife to his study.

Julia followed him, "You do realize, that she is going to hate you for the rest of her life..right?" She watched her husband dig through the papers on his desk for a piece of paper. They had discussed this before; getting Rinoa a bodyguard. The girl was always disappearing from the house, dispite her parents warnings. At least with a bodyguard she wouldn't be in as much danger when she did things like that.

"She already does Julia! I'm sorry I couldn't be here to watch her grow up! But she is out of hand now. I'm calling in my favor to Cid. I'm getting her a SeeD, at least that way I'll be able to sleep at night." He pulled a small sticky-note out from underneath the paper mess on his desk and picked up the reciever of his office phone. Quickly dialing the number, he put it to his ear. "Hello, can you direct me to the Headmasters office please?" He waited a moment, "Yes, tell him this is General Caraway."

Julia sighed and turned around, "I'll be upstairs when you come to bed." Leaving, she closed the door behind her. Once apon a time, this had been a happy household. Then, when James Caraway had gotten pushed up through the ranks rapidly, and started being home less, it all changed. He missed all of Rinoa's middle and highschool years to come home and find a highly dilinquent girl that hated him in place of the once daddy's girl. The family was falling apart at the worst of times. She changed into her night gown and shut the lights off. Making her way to the bed in the center of the room, she slid underneath the heavy blankets on the bed, drifting off into a light slumber.

-------------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT!" Morning had come, and the yelling was starting already. Rinoa slammed her hands down against the breakfast table in the kitchen. "You hired a bodyguard!" The teen growled viciously and clenched the table cloth in her fists.

"It's for your own good." Caraway was calm, as if his eldest daughter was not in fact screaming her head of at him, "Besides, I figured it to be the best way to put restrictions on your actions, seems as we can find no other way of doing it." He took a drink of the coffee before him and picked up the newspaper, beginning to read the headlines.

"Oooh! I can't believe you!" Rinoa turned and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her jacket and purse from by the front door. Opening before mentioned door, she headed out while looking through her purse for the car keys. She was half-way to her car, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you, Rinoa Heartilly?" It was male.

"Who wants to kn-" She blinked after turning around. "The bodyguard." Rolling her eyes and pulling out her keys, she motioned to the house, "My dads in there. It's him you want to talk to. Have a nice day, I'll see you when I get back at some odd hour tomorrow morning." She gave him a cocky, half-hearted salute and turned back around. Not even one step forward and she felt an arm wrap around her waist, "What in the hell! Hey! Let me go!" She made an attempt at squirming, but it did no good; he was too strong.

"Well. He's usefully already!" The General was standing right inside the door as the newly hired body guard hauled the girl in. "That, is Rinoa." He motioned absently to the girl who was now glaring hatefully at her father and the bodyguard at the same time. "You must be Squall. Welcome to Galabadia. I'm General James Caraway, this is my wife, Julia, and my younger daughter Lilly." He nodded to his wife, then to the younger girl.

"Daddy, he's cute. Can I have him?" Lilly, for being almost 15, still acted like a child when she wanted something.

"Slut." Rinoa coughed to the side, patting herself on the chest.

"You can't talk.." Lilly stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"That's because I'm sick, the only time you can't talk is when you and your boyfriend are busy in the back of his car." Rinoa spat back, earning a shrill gasp from Lilly and a glare from her mother.

"Quite it! The both of you!" Julia raised her voice over the both of them, getting quiet again.

Squall merely glanced at Rinoa, then Lilly, and back to the General. "Yes, sir. Though, you should know it really hasn't been that long since I was here last." He stepped forward and exchanged an informal handshake with the General.

"Ah yes! That's right! You were a part of the team that defeated Ultimecia. How could I forget?" Caraway chuckled.

Rinoa blew her bangs out of her face, "Well, this is all fine and dandy, but you blatantly letting me know of his status in military society won't make me like this any more. And, seems as I'm not allowed to go anywhere, apparently, I am going back to my room and I'll see you all when my food stores run out. Tata." She gave them a mocking wave and stomped back up the stairs, then down the hall, slamming her door once again. Next thing everyone knows, there are slight vibrations in the floor from her music.

"You can ignore her for now. Technically you don't start until tomorrow. Mean while, I would like to talk with you in my study." Caraway turned around and led Squall to the study. There, they spent the rest of the day, then spent most of the night talking about security measures while looking over the house.

A/N: And there it is ladies and gentlemen...the first chapter. It took me a couple years but I blame it all on my father! Anyway, Chapter 2 is being worked on and should be up in a couple of weeks with all this school crap going on. Toodles! ((Also...I'm hoping that they'll get longer..))


End file.
